blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacko (lizard)
Jacko is a fun-loving frill-necked lizard and fast-talking comedian. Jacko longs to make friends, although it's not easy for him to meet the other 'frill seek-er' - that is, until Blinky and Nutsy rescue him! Although Jacko's sense of direction can be a bit topsy-turvy, his big heart always manages to help him land on his feet. Blinky Bill the Movie Blinky and Nutsy saw the frill-necked lizard named Jacko stuck on a branch and help him off, in return he helps them to go to the zoo for Nutsy and find Blinky's father at the sea of white dragons and he has to get off this branch and he made a hit on the trail, but Sir Claude arrived and angrily growls at him about his tail. Jacko told him to hit the trail not his tail and he's begging him, Sir Claude only smashes him and they escape from with the help of a rockslide and Jacko followed Blinky and Nutsy. They went separate directions: Blinky goes left and Nutsy with Jacko go right and then they get captured by an old man wombat named Wombo who helped them on the way to croc canyon to find Blinky's dad named Mr. Bill, they have a ride with those emus named Cheryl and Beryl. At the waterhole Jacko was asleep with Beryl and Cheryl and then they arrived at croc canyon to say goodbye to their emu friends. By the end of the day down below at croc canyon Blinky, Nutsy and Jacko saw his dad up the top but the saltwater crocodiles appear and they run to the top of the rocks, then Sir Claude arrived and chases them and Jacko hits him with the rocks and Blinky told Claude the crocs got his tail and Sir Claude grabs the top rock and he falls off towards the crocs and they chase him away. It was night time, Blinky went to see his dad but this was only his hat and that his swag and they saw his dad of those bones, poor Blinky was left with tears in his eyes. He sobs as Nutsy and Jacko sleep with the warn fire. The next day Blinky told Nutsy he was watching the lights all night and he thinks that's the zoo and Jacko wakes up. They arrive at the zoo to say goodbye to Nutsy and she was scared of heights and she wants to see Greenpatch for a koala. Blinky was right but the zookeeper grabs him and places him inside the bag, Nutsy and Jacko have to go and rescue him and Blinky found his father William alive and introduces him to his friends Nutsy and Jacko, but then the parrot wakes up and upon seeing they were trying to escape and having a plan to build a flyer alerts the whole zoo. Jacko is with the parrot named Jorge and they have to ready to fly, but Sir Claude arrives at the zoo and he saw Blinky's dad is the tail biter and he tries to kill him, but Blinky saves his dad and kicks Sir Claude off and is being chased. William, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge were on the flyer helping the lift by their emu friends Beryl and Cheryl and his wife Betty to rescue Blinky from that crazy wild cat, after Sir Claude has been eaten by a crocodile Blinky hopped on the flyer with Jacko, Nutsy, Jorge, William, Betty, Beryl and Cheryl where they pass Wombo on the old car all the way back home to save Greenpatch, where Mayor Cranklepot tells everyone to bow to the new king, but William arrives with Blinky, Nutsy, Jacko, Jorge, Splodge, Robert, Marcia and Betty with the fruit bombs and they smash him. The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill TBA Appearances * Blinky Bill the Movie Voiced by * David Wenham * Akmal Saleh (TBA) Trivia * Wenham voiced of Jacko of the new Blinky Bill movie and he role the voiced of Digger in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Gallery Sir Claude 2.jpg|Jacko gets frightened by Sir Claude. Category:Lizards Category:Animals Category:Blinky Bill the Movie characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Reptiles Category:Blinky's friends Category:Blinky Bill's gang members Category:Australian animals Category:Australian Category:Greenpatchers Category:The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill characters